the younger phineas and ferb
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: one short are what every, sorry i have no more ideas for this.


This story is in fact about a five year old phineas and ferb. Because that how old they where when they first got perry so why not? Perry will be 1, i don't know how old the rest are. Note phineas and ferb won't like each other at first because i think that's how it would had been like at the start the same with there pet perry. And sorry if there is mistakes but everyone does even ppl who make real story's do. So don't yell at me for it.

It was a nice summer day once more, and for the two five year old boys it was going to be a other walk in the park, i really do mean there going to walk in the park, with there germ full pet perry. Who phineas was scare of petting with out gloves on his hands. The sun light full the room of the two step-brother, a waking them. Phineas eyes flash's open like the speed of light, he look over the side of the bed to see the baby platypus perry who growl. Phineas smile and put on a set of gloves and pick up the small platypus. "Mor perry." he said. Perry cross his eyes and made a growl. "mor ferb." he said, to the step brother who was on the other bed. "Why to you say mor? Its morning." ferb said.

Phineas huff and look a way from him. He put the small platypus on the ground. "because i want a." he said, looking over at his green haired brother. "want a? Really? And why is you head a form of a triangle?" ferb asked. Phineas hissed at him, then went back to his platypus who was now missing. "Hey wheres perry?" he asked. Ferb then notice that perry was missing two. He jump of his bed and walk over to where phineas bed was. He look a-round for a bit and sigh. "Maybe he went to eat?" phineas asked. Ferb nod.

"CARL! Perry is here!" monogram said. The small platypus look at the huge screen with big eyes. Sure he was train but he never seen the screen before. "so perry we don't had your agent name yet so for now where calling you agent p. So your going to had to fight a new bad guy know as doofenishmirts are you can just call him doof, what ever go get him agent p." monogram said. Perry nod and jump off a big chair and walk on all fours to a huge car. He jump in it and watch as a picture of Carl show up. "Hello perry. This is a new jet car and because your new you don't know how to use it yet, so where just going to sent you there." Carl said.

Perry nod his head. And watch as the picture fades away, the car then sent it self into the air. Perry hold on for all his life as it flew off into the sky.

**doofenishmriz..mrix..mr..me... doofs evil..um..*** a voice sing. Perry knock his way into the big house of doof. Doof who was siting on a chair near a window, when he look over at perry he started to giggle. "This is who they sent me!" doof said. Perry growl in rage. "He can't even stand on two legs yet! And you don't even had a hat!" doof said. Perry feel the top of his head to find his hat was missing. He growl and put one on top. Doof still didn't stop giggling. "HAHAHAHA! YOUR JUST A BABY! YOU COULD NOT HURT A FLY!" doof said, falling out of the chair and onto the ground.

Perry then run over to him. And jump on his back. "AAA!" doof said. Doof got up and knock perry down. And then grub what look like a small knife. He try to hit perry only for perry to kick him in the nose. "AAA!" doof said. Feeling his nose to make sure it was okay. He look over to perry. Who was now next to him on the floor. "Maybe your not as dumb as i hope." he said. "but-" he said grubbing something. "Your two late! Behold the inator!" he said, as a big gun came out of the floor behind him. Perry growl in stock. Who knew it was going to be this hard.

Phineas had give up on looking for perry and just bet that he went for a walk like they plan. Phineas and ferb pick not to go to the park without perry and where now in the backyard. Phineas was fast a sleep under a tree. As ferb sat there some-how reading a huge book. A girl the age of phineas came into the backyard, a smile was on her face. "Hi I'm Isabella who are you?" she asked. "I'm ferb and the lazy one is phineas." he said, looking over at his sleeping brother. "oh.." she said. "what is his head a you know?" isabella asked. "i had no clue." he said. Looking back at his book. Isabella sat beside ferb and look up into the sky, to see some leafs from a tree. "so whats with the tree?" she asked. "I don't know but phineas seems to enjoy it." he said.

Half joking. Isabella look at the sleeping boy, with a odd face, more likely wondering how a young boy can fall a sleep when its so sunny. Then Some of the light from the sun hit phineas head, waking him up. "Who put the light on." he said. Opening his blue eyes. "Hello phineas, i'm isabella." the girl said. Phineas got up and then sat down, and look over to see isabella. "Hi-ya good mor." he said. "Mor?" Isabella asked. "Oh.. aft." he said. "afternoon?" she asked. He nod his head. "Ya aft. Anyways how ya get in here? I did not let you in." he said. "are you not english?" isabella asked.

"NO! I AM ENGLISH!" he yelp. Stocking the five year old girl. "He just doesn't talk will." a 10 year old girl said. "Hi sis!" he said, smiling. "Hi bro." she said. "So isa what ya doing in are backyard?" phineas said, in a rude way. "I came to met you guys. And what ya doing?" she asked. "Nothing-" "being lazy" ferb said. Phineas growl at him. As ferb just smile. "So any plans for summer?" isabella asked. "Beside phineas here sleeping none." he said. "HEY!" phineas said. Ferb once more smile.

Perry look over at doof and growl. "Oh perry, don't get upset you don't even know what it does." he said, jumping on a chair next to the inator. Perry run over to doof and jump at him, only to miss and land on the floor. He got back up and face doof, who was now blasting laser from the inator. He growl and jump at him this time he really hit him in the face and knock him of the chair. Perry then look for a way to stop the inator, to find a plug, he run to it and unplug the inator. With all the power building up because he unplug it the inator blow up. Perry was knock out of doof house lucky for him he landed in the car. "AA! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I'LL GET PAY BACK!" doof said. Perry smile. Sure you will.

The sun was now setting on the day, isabella had gone home and phineas and ferb where still under the tree. "So any plans for the next day?" phineas said looking over at his five year old brother. "Maybe we could build something." ferb said. Ferb was starting to like his brother. Then a growl came from beside phineas. Ferb look to see perry. "Perry!" phineas said with a smile. "You came back!" he said. Hugging the small platypus. Then phineas re-size he was not wearing the gloves. But he didn't mind. "Why did he run off?" phineas asked ferb. Perry growl as in telling them why. They both smile at there pet. Maybe this was going to work out.

Don't worry in the next one then will build something. I made this because they really is no story's about the five year old phineas and ferb and how they all met. Are how perry first fight doof. So hope you enjoy.


End file.
